


Наш родной террариум

by Aerdin, Tanka_Moreva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/pseuds/Aerdin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Учительская на каникулах</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наш родной террариум

**Author's Note:**

> Одноактная пьеса 
> 
> Действующие лица: 
> 
> Альбус Дамблдор — директор Школы Чародейства и Колдовства Хогвартс   
> Минерва — Профессор Макгонагалл, декан Гриффиндора   
> Северус — Профессор Снейп, декан Слизерина   
> Филиус — Профессор Флитвик, декан Равенкло   
> Помона — Профессор Спраут, декан Хаффлпаффа   
> Мадам Пинс — библиотекарь   
> Мадам Хуч — на метле   
> Руфус Скримджер — гость 
> 
> Место действия: Учительская Хогвартса 
> 
> Время действия: Летний день после выдворения Амбридж из школы.

**Минерва:** Северус, как вы могли оставить детей наедине с Амбридж? Вы с ума сошли? Это же было опасно!

 **Снейп** _(медленно, нехотя признавая вину)_ : Считается, что я все-таки безжалостный слизеринец. Если бы на месте Амбридж были вы, я мужественно остался бы, невзирая на угрозы малолетних монстров.

 **Минерва** : Гм, говоря об опасности, я имела в виду, что могли пострадать дети!

 **Снейп** _(язвительно)_ : Могли пострадать дети? Дети? Под ними вы подразумеваете мисс Грейнджер, Поттера и Уизли? Если мне не изменяет память, они косвенно были причастны ко всем неприятностям преподавателей ЗОТИ. Первого убили, второму стерли память, третьего прогнали, четвертого сдали дементорам. Если я правильно оценил, опасность там угрожала только пятому учителю ЗОТИ. А так как мне совершенно не хотелось ее спасать, как, кстати и членам Ордена Феникса, я удалился к себе, предоставив «детям» свободу действий. Чем они воспользовались с толком. Даже колдовать не пришлось.

 **Минерва:** К счастью.

 **Филиус** _(возвращаясь с болотца):_ Хорошая смена растет. 

_(идет к шкафу и роется в свитках)_

**Минерва** _(участливо):_ Северус, вам дать баночку для яда? А то вы пол прожжете...

 **Северус:** Минерва, так бы сразу и сказали, что вам нужна концентрированная доза. Отдам с удовольствием. Особенно для ваших подопечных.

 **Минерва:** Что вы, Северус! Не для моих подопечных — Помона попросила инсектицид поядреней..

 **Северус:** Помона вам спасибо не скажет. Ибо яд убьет не только паразитов.

 **Помона:** Что вы, Северус! После студентов моим растениям уже ничто не может повредить, я даже думаю добавлять инсектицид в поливную воду — растениям на пользу, а вот вредители помрут…

 **Северус:** Помона, ну если под вредителями вы подразумеваете студентов...

_(на заднем плане слышно покашливание Альбуса Дамблдора)_

**Помона:** Что вы, Северус! Я не питаю напрасных надежд — некоторых наших студентов даже Авада не взяла. Не так ли, директор?

_(директор давится лимонной долькой и кашляет уже натурально)_

**Северус:** Не коллектив, а террариум. Ни за какие сокровища мира не соглашусь быть директором здесь.

 **Альбус** _(мягко):_ Северус, очень часто нам приходится заниматься именно тем, к чему не лежит душа, вам-то это должно быть известно лучше всего.

 **Северус:** Директор, вы завещание уже написали?

 **Альбус** _(еще более мягко):_ Разумеется, Северус, уже очень давно. Вы там, кстати, есть среди наследников.

 **Северус** _(пока без использования палочки):_ Как там звучат эти два слова, которые нежно любит Темный Лорд? Аванта Кентавра? Абра Кадабра? О! Авада Кедавра.

_(свитки падают на Флитвика, сбивают его с ног)_

**Минерва** _(взмахом палочки отправляет свитки обратно в шкаф):_ Филиус, присаживайтесь рядом, у вас есть шанс занять лучшие места на этом импровизированном педсовете.

 **Филиус** _(становится в боевую стойку):_ О! Дуэль! Тряхну-ка я стариной.

 **Минерва** _(по-кошачьи щурясь):_ Северус, у вас нет желания спустить пар и размяться с Филиусом?

 **Северус:** У меня есть желание размять плечи и полетать... как говорится, небо зовет.

 **Помона** _(сочувственно):_ Северус, у вас что-то случилось, что вы так мечтательно настроены?

 **Северус:** Сбылась моя старая мечта. А вы ведь знаете поговорку про то, что лучше всего пожелать врагу?

_(Дамблдор старательно делает вид, что он тут ни при чем, и заявление, написанное якобы по собственному желанию Снейпа о переводе с должности преподавателя зелий на ЗОТИ, заставлял писать и визировал не он)_

**Альбус:** Никто не хочет лимонных долек?

 **Минерва:** Северус, я действительно рада, что вы в столь благодушном настроении сегодня. Хотя при отсутствии неопровержимых доказательств была бы более осторожна — особенности столь древних артефактов изучены крайне мало, а мои студенты периодически вносят поправки в базовые законы магии...

 **Северус:** Думаете, я не могу испытывать радость от того, что одной жабой в Хогвартсе стало меньше? И что вы там про законы и артефакты? Опять ваш Поттер испортил какую-то реликвию?

 **Минерва:** Разве я сказала, что не можете, Северус? Я тоже этому очень рада, хотя... присланная из Министерства гневная нота относительно полного уничтожения всех хроноворотов несколько отравляет мне радость…

 **Северус** _(вспоминая, как и с помощью чего спасся Сириус от дементоров):_ А мне, напротив, греет сердце.

 **Филиус:** Тогда вы счастливец, Северус, — вам в течение рабочего дня ни разу не хотелось воспользоваться хроноворотом? Ну, скажем, чтобы успеть пообедать?

 **Северус:** Благодарю покорно, Филиус, лучше голодать, чем дважды пересекаться кое с кем. Кроме того, у меня и так две работы, так еще и быть на одной в два раза больше?

 **Дамблдор:** Северус просто думает, что я бы заставил его преподавать и зелья, и ЗОТИ. Но это не так. Нельзя доставлять ученикам столько «радости».

 **Минерва** _(вкрадчиво):_ Кстати, Альбус, а идея неплоха. Во всяком случае, высокая квалификация Северуса в ЗОТИ не подлежит сомнению.

 **Северус:** Что, Минерва, хотите от меня через год избавиться? 

**Минерва:** Наоборот, Северус, если кто-то и может положить конец глупым слухам о «проклятой» должности, то только вы. 

**Северус:** Минерва, я тоже вас уважаю и считаю компетентным трасфигуратором. Поэтому с удовольствием почитаю вашу диссертацию-опровержение пятого исключение Гэмпа. 

**Минерва:** Я с удовольствием предоставлю вам экземпляр.

 **Северус:** Зато можно не спеша паковать вещи… в течение года. 

**Альбус:** Северус, ничего не выйдет. У меня после ЗОТИ другая идея насчет вашей должности. Вам, Минерва, боюсь не понравится. 

**Минерва:** Не сомневаюсь, Альбус, ваши идеи мне нравятся не всегда, но время показывает, что они себя оправдывают. _(прищуривается)_ Альбус, у меня есть к вам еще пара вопросов насчет планов на лето.

 **Альбус** _(давится очередной лимонной долькой):_ Планы на лето? Гм, думаю, что мне следует выспаться, Минерва, как следует выспаться. А потом, думаю, отправиться путешествовать.

 **Минерва** _(неодобрительно):_ Альбус, хоть раз вспомните о том, что застарелая усталость губительна для здоровья и посвятите лето не Средней Англии, а, скажем, Ницце. Уверена, мадам Максим будет счастлива оказать вам услугу.

 **Альбус** _(задумчиво):_ Наверное, я уеду несколько дальше Ниццы... если не в этом году, то в следующем точно.

 **Помона** _(после незаметного толчка локтем):_ О, Альбус, а куда вы? Я бы попросила привезти пару редких саженцев.

 **Альбус** _(досчитав в уме до десяти):_ Помона, вы же знаете, что вряд ли я найду что-то новое, чего у вас нет. А вот ваши блестящие ученики, мистер Лонгботтом и мисс Лавгуд, полагаю, раздобудут не только саженцы для вас, но и новых питомцев для Хагрида.

 **Мадам Хуч** _(пролетающая мимо окно на метле):_ Директор, там к вам из Министерства, какой-то Руфус Скримджер!

 **Дамблдор** _(едва успевая крикнуть ей вслед):_ Передайте ему, что я умер.

 **Минерва** _(иронически):_ Альбус, вы хотите спровоцировать панику в Магическом мире? Это же через пять минут будет в газетах

 **Северус:** Разве это паника? Ерунда. А вот если после публикаций и траура Альбус появится живым и здоровым, скажем на заседании Визенгамота...

 **Минерва** _(смеясь):_ То в следующий раз ему уже никто не поверит. Альбус, вы рискуете загреметь в условно-бессмертные.

 **Альбус:** Титул условно-бессмертного уже занят, да и я не претендую.

 **Филиус:** И кем же?

 **Альбус** _(разворачивая фантик и прислушиваясь к чему-то):_ Вольдемортом, конечно. «Условно-бессмертным» его классифицирует Рубеус, насколько мне известно.

 **Минерва:** О, «не претендовать» вы можете сколько угодно.

 **Альбус** _(спешно собираясь):_ Тогда договорились, увидимся позже.

 **Северус** _(глядя на исчезающего Дамблдора):_ Минерва, добились-таки своего? От вас уже директора сбегают.

 **Минерва** _(мирно):_ Северус, не ворчите. Мне привезли меду, верескового. Предлагаю хотя бы распечатать бочонок. Этот учебный год, кажется, наконец, закончился. _(улыбаясь, создает Патронуса):_ Натравим-ка на гостя мистера Филча.

 **Северус:** Минерва, я вам говорил, что вас обожаю?

 **Минерва:** Конечно, говорили, Северус, и я помню, тем более что вы говорите редко, но весомо.

 **Филиус:** Я за бокалами.

 **Помона:** Пойду, посмотрю, не вызрело ли у меня чего в теплице к бочонку-то.

 **Филиус** _(делая шаг к двери):_ Что отмечаем?

 **Минерва** _(незаметно делая маленький шаг вперед и загораживая Снейпу Флитвика):_  
Окончание учебного года, Филиус.

_(Флитвик и Спраут уходят, в учительской остается два декана)_

**Северус:** Точно, Минерва. А именно, начало отпуска от нашего дорогого директора.

 **Минерва** _(тихо и про себя):_ Чтобы Вольдеморт так был здоров, как это отпуск.

 **Северус** _(передергиваясь):_ Не упоминайте всуе условно-бессмертного нашего.

 **Минерва:** Простите, Северус. Хотя от Томми Риддла в нем осталось слишком мало.

 **Северус** _(оживляется):_ А ведь вы учились вместе?!

 **Минерва** _(хмурясь):_ Да, верно. Если вы захотите, я расскажу вам позже, но не сейчас. Эта тема испортит мед и настроение наших возвращающихся коллег.

 **Северус:** Как вам известно, информация для шпиона — бесценна. Так что, боюсь, здесь вопрос не моего желания, а нашей общей безопасности. Но я могу подождать, как вы сами понимаете. Вместе с Лордом.

 **Минерва** _(спокойно):_ Я очень ценю вашу преданность делу, Северус, но мы не можем без объяснений бросить наших коллег-деканов даже ради беседы повышенной секретности. Помимо того, что это некрасиво и наши факультеты снова обвинят в излишнем высокомерии, вы можете лишиться еще одного источника информации: Филиус преподавал тогда, и, возможно, взгляд на юного Тома Риддла с точки зрения профессора будет вам полезен. Кроме того, судя по состоянию юного мистера Поттера, Риддл еще пару недель будет мало расположен к каким-либо контактам.

 **Северус** _(бледнея):_ Судя по состоянию юного Поттера? Вы не оговорились? Он жив?

 **Минерва** _(укоризненно):_ Северус, неужели вы думаете, что я была бы здесь в ожидании меда, если бы с мальчиком что-то случилось?

 **Северус:** А говорите, у меня яду полно, Минерва, хотя сами-то, сами.

 **Минерва** _(мягко):_ Северус, в моих словах не было ни яда, ни сарказма. Я всего лишь надеялась, что, даже после наших столкновений относительно баллов факультетов, вы признаете, что нам равно небезразлична судьба наших студентов.

 **Северус:** Никогда этого не скрывал, Минерва. Мне будет очень не безразлично, если наша знаменитость, ни Мерлина не делая, займет высокой пост и станет новым Людо.

 **Минерва** _(смеясь):_ И кто теперь капает ядом? Северус, при всех недостатках Поттеров, здесь вы не правы — они никогда не рвались к власти, особенно к незаслуженной.

 **Северус:** К власти? У них для этого не хватает мозгов, Минерва. Только к популярности.

 **Минерва:** Высокий бюрократический пост при явном отвращении Гарри к министерству? Сомнительно. У мальчика и так больше популярности, чем когда-либо может быть нужно человеку. К сожалению, такая слава неминуемо переходит во влияние общественного характера.

 **Северус:** Наконец, Минерва, мы пришли к согласию. Поэтому я полагаю...

 **Филиус** _(появляется в сопровождении парящих в воздухе стаканов):_... что пора попробовать мед.

 **Минерва:** Вы правы, самое время. Этти! _(появляется домовый эльф)_ Пожалуйста, принесите из моей комнаты бочонок, он стоит рядом со шкафом. 

**Помона:** Как я вовремя! Принесла вам грибочков вот.

 **Филиус** _(весело):_ А почему не травы, Помона?

 **Помона** _(серьезно):_ А какой вам травы надо?

 **Северус:** Полагаю, той, которую у вас больше всего воруют студенты.

 **Помона** _(озадаченно):_ А для чего вам, Филиус, Глюцикус-обыкновеникус?

 **Минерва** _(старательно сцеживая улыбку в кулак):_ Вы давно не были студенткой, Помона.

 **Мадам Пинс** _(появляясь со стопкой книжек в руке):_ Будто вы только вчера закончили школу, Минерва.

 **Северус** _(Филиусу):_ Предлагаю уйти по-французски, не прощаясь. Можем попасться под руку разъяренным ведьмам. И если Помоне за дьявольскими силками далеко бегать, то у Минервы в руках палочка и учебник «Простых превращений», курс Тритон. С другой стороны, у мадам Пинс книжек больше и они тяжелее…

_(выходят из учительской)_

**Филиус:** А как же мед?

 **Северус:** Не уверен, что сегодня дело дойдет до меда. А вот завтра…

 **Филиус:** Завтра — пятница… 

**Северус:** Вы на редкость проницательны, Филиус.

 **Филиус** _(не обращая внимания):_ … и дети уезжают.

 **Северус** _(поправляет):_ Пятикурсник Поттер уезжает.

 **Филиус** _(понимает):_ Это точно! За его безопасность уже будем нести ответственность не мы. И, следовательно, сможем без угрызений совести отдать все свое внимание вересковому меду.

 **Северус:** Чем мне всегда нравился Хогвартс — педсостав мыслит в унисон.

 **Филиус:** А как же Амбридж? 

**Северус:** А разве она в педсоставе?

 **Филиус:** Нет. И, похоже, что вообще не мыслит. Ни в унисон, ни вразнобой.

 **Северус:** Признаюсь честно, только не выдавайте меня Минерве, за избавление Хогвартса от этой жабы я начислил Гриффиндору аж пять баллов.

 **Филиус:** Не может быть!

 **Северус:** Я так тоже думал. Впрочем, и о том, что проклятье должности такую не возьмет. Но когда имеешь дело с Поттером…

 **Филиус:** И не только Поттером. До сих пор восхищаюсь болотцем.

 **Северус:** Да, смена выросла неплохая. Но я этого вам не говорил.

 **Филиус** _(пожимая руку Северусу):_ Конечно-конечно. Уже уходите? Спешите к себе? Пойдемте до большого зала вместе. О нет, я, кажется, забыл свои конспекты.

_(заходит в учительскую)_

**Северус** _(явно подслушивая):_ Я так и знал, он все разболтал им! 

_(распахивает дверь, заходит внутрь)_

**Минерва:** О, мой дорогой Северус! Я всегда знала, что где-то глубоко внутри, очень глубоко, вы щедрый и благородный человек.

 **Северус** _(Флитвику):_ Вы должны мне галлеон.

 **Филиус:** За что?

 **Северус:** Не притворяйтесь, что не в курсе. Вы мне его только что проспорили.

 **Помона:** И о чем же было пари?

 **Северус:** Я сказал, что с факультета Гриффиндор нет ни одного проницательного колдуна или ведьмы из-за дурацкой веры в лучшее. Даже такие обремененные научными званиями люди, как профессор Макгонагалл, ищут это самое лучшее там, где его нет и не было. А Филиус считал, что это не так.

 **Минерва:** То есть, вы не давали моему факультету баллов?

 **Северус:** У вашего факультета, Минерва, я готов только отнимать баллы, и вы это прекрасно знаете.

_(в учительской повисло молчание, нарушил которое эльф, вкатывающий бочонок на середину комнаты)_

**Филиус** _(Помоне):_ Кажется, мы будем пить сегодня мед, не дожидаясь отъезда учеников. За факультетскую дружбу.

 **Руфус** _(появляясь на пороге учительской):_ Извините за вторжение и за срыв совещания, надеюсь, не помешал?

 **Северус** _(тихо):_ Министерство как всегда вовремя. 

**Минерва** _(еще тише):_ Нет бы так в отдел тайн нагрянуть.

 **Помона** _(радостно):_ А директор умер.

 **Филиус:** Не бледнейте так, он еще воскреснет. 

**Северус:** Во всяком случае, Хогвартс без директора не останется. Пусть это даже будет Пожиратель Смерти.

 **Помона** _(Минерве):_ Я думала, бледнеть дальше некуда… 

**Минерва** _(Помоне):_ Вы недооценивали Северуса.

 **Северус:** Я все слышал.

 **Минерва:** Разумеется, Северус, ведь у шпиона должен быть отличный слух.

 **Северус:** А у анимага — острый нюх?

 **Мадам Пинс:** Ставлю на Северуса.

 **Филиус:** Отвечаю.

 **Помона:** Пас.

 **Мадам Пинс:** Это нечестно, Помона. Вы всегда пасуете.

_(Руфус кашляет, но никто его больше не замечает…)_

**Помона:** Если вы настаиваете, мадам Пинс, то на вашем примере я бы показала, как надо атаковать.

 **Северус:** Руфус, как глава авроров, не хотите ли меня спасти, то есть допросить? Я все же экс-пожиратель.

 **Руфус:** Видите ли, я тоже экс. Экс-глава авроров.

 **Минерва:** Сочувствую.

 **Руфус:** Спасибо. Должность министра магии нынче — тяжкое бремя.

 **Все** _(хором):_ Министр! Мои поздравления!

 **Минерва:** Меду?

 **Руфус:** В другой раз.

 **Минерва** _(не слушая его):_ Акцио стаканы. Акцио мед в стаканы. За снятие с должности Фаджа.

 **Альбус** _(появляется ровно в том же кресле, где был в самом начале):_ Меня не дождались?

 **Минерва:** А вы решили задержаться на белом свете?

 **Альбус:** Да, решил. Отличный мед, Минерва. Вспомнил один анекдот, кстати…

 **Помона:** Кстати?

 **Минерва:** Гм-гм.

 **Альбус:** Ладно, не кстати.

 **Руфус:** Альбус, мне нужно увидеть Поттера.

 **Северус:** Не советовал бы, а то аппетит пропадет.

 **Минерва:** Гарри чудный мальчик!

 **Северус:** Что чудный, я не спорю. Но воспитание хромает.

 **Минерва:** В чужом глазу соломинку заметил…

 **Филиус:** Пошли на второй круг…

 **Помона:** Скорее, на двадцать второй.

 **Альбус** _(задумчиво):_ Интересно, а Гарри икается? Или выработался иммунитет?

 **Филиус:** Сколько же они могут пережевывать одно и тоже, Альбус? Запретили бы, что ли.

 **Альбус** _(искренне удивляется):_ Как я могу запретить им любить мальчика?

 **Мадам Пинс** _(краснея):_ выпьем за Любовь!

 **Северус:** За то, чего у вас никогда не будет?

 **Мадам Пинс:** У вас, может быть, будет?

 **Северус** _(передергиваясь):_ Упаси Мерлин от еще одной любви!

 **Руфус:** Альбус, как вы ими руководите?

 **Альбус:** После учеников обычно несложно. Хотя с непривычки… да, министерским особенно тяжело, взять вашу коллегу, Долорес.

 **Руфус:** Это ж не учительская, а террариум какой-то.

 **Все** _(хором):_ А мы никогда этого и не отрицали.

 

–Конец–

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на челлендж "Это не любовь", вчитан Aerdin, hao_grey.


End file.
